jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv5
Mission auf Mustafar Lieber Ackbar,die Mission auf Mustafar ist vor dem Duell von Obi wan und Anakin.Die Mission ist die vernichtung des Seperatisten-Rat,Anakin tötet die Seperatisten,wenn du dir den film ansiehst dann sieste wie anakin in den Bunker geht und alle seperatistenführer tötet dass ist kein Duell.Gruß Commander Fox 08:51, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ja, schon klar, aber das das Duell ein Teil der Gesammtmission ist, sollte der bereits existierende Duellartikel um den Rest der Mission ergänzt und dorthin verschoben werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:01, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ok,also soll ich im Duell Arikel die mission ergänzen oder anders herum?Gruß Commander Fox 16:55, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Bei Duell auf Mustafar, der ja schon deutlich ausführicher ist, das ergänzen, wass zur Mission noch fehlt. Der Duellartikel kann dann später zu Mission auf Mustafar umbenannt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:21, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Kira Lar Hi Ackbar. warum hast du das bild gleich gelöscht? ich habe es evtl. nicht richtig gemacht, weil es das ERSTE MAL war, aber das Bild ist aus gesicherten Quellen...nämlich dem Fact File...aber da man nichts aus dem Fact File in die Jedipedia stellen kann, habe ich das gleiche bild was im FF ist von wookiepedia genommen. Darth Hate 18:35, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich hab kein Bild gelsöcht, wie auch, ich bin schließlich kein Admin. Ich habe nur das Bild nur aus den Artikeln wieder entfernt und einen LA gestellt, was mitlerweile übliche Vorgehesweise ist, damit die Zahl der Bilder ohne Quellen nicht noch weiter wächts. Das Bild kann aber gerne mit Quellenangabe neu hochgeladen und eingebunden werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:49, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ich Sag mal Ackbar. Ich möchte jetzt nur von Dir eine Einschätzung. Was würdest Du sagen: Wie weit bin ich in der Jedipedia. In welchem Stadion bzw. Phase? Und ich will es nur von Ackbar wissen! TC-14Mein Master · Aufträge 06:56, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Über anfängliche Schwierigkeiten scheinst du größtenteils hinweggekommen zu sein und für einen Benutzer deines Alters sind deine Artikel mitlerweile in ganz gutem Zustand, können aber natürlich noch nicht ganz mit denen von älteren und erfahreneren Benutzern mithalten. Aber ich bin sicher, dass mit noch ein bisschen Zeit und Erfahrung sowie ein paar EU-Romanen durchaus zu einem angesehen Autor werden kannst. Also: Bleib aktiv, sammle Erfahrung und lerne aus Kritik und Fehlern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:12, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ganz genau so habe ich mich auch einegschätzt. TC-14Mein Master · Aufträge' 18:19, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Löschung Was habe ich da gelesen?Du sagst,dass die zweite Schlacht von Kashyyyk Spielmechanik ist?Warum ist zum Beispiel die Schlacht von Kamino im Jahr 9 VSY dann keine Spielmechanik?Obwohl es von Battlefront II ist?Boss 19:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Bitte genau lesen. Ich hab nur geschrieben, dass der Artikel am völlig falschen Ort ist, da die Zweite Schlacht um Kashyyyk (19 VSY) diejenige ist, die in ''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader beschrieben ist, nicht die auf TFU. (Ist von der überhaupt das genaue Datum bekannt?) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:37, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ach so.Du hast Recht,das Datum ist mir nicht bekannt.Ich dachte nur,weil es bei TFU auch eine Schlacht von Kashyyyk gibt.Und ich dachte,es wäre diese.Bei dem User Darth Vader hab ich auch das mit der zweiten Schlacht von Kashyyyk geschrieben und...ach,schau es dir an.Tschuldige.Boss 21:31, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Drew Karpyshyn ICh bin technisch nicht allzu versiert. Wenn du meinst, dieses Bild müsste mit Rahmen hochgeladen werden, habe ich leider keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Könntest du das also bitte selbst übernehmen? --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 14:20, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das Bild:Drew Karpyshyn.jpg hatte einen weißen Rahmen. Aus der Seite des Bildes fällt der nicht auf, da außenrum eh weiß ist, wenn das Bild eingebunden ist, aber schon. Desshalb hab ich das Bild neu ohne Rahmen hochgeladen und eingebunden und beim alten Bild einen LA gestellt, weil das ja nicht mehr gebraucht wird, worauf es gelöscht wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:45, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke! Danke für das Erstellen einer Kategorie für die Bilder der Selonianer, und das Einfügen des Bildes in die Galerie der Spezies. Hab ich Egoist doch glatt vergessen ;) Beim nächsten mal versuch ich gleich dran zu denken^^ VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 16:35, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikel Kann ich die Schlacht von Kashyyyk aus TFU im Jahr 18 VSY einfügen?Oder auch nicht? Boss 13:21, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich hab von TFU nur den Roman, und selbst der ist gegenwärig verliehen, daher kann ich nicht sagen, ob die Schlacht 18 NSY angesiedelt ist oder nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:31, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ich frag Darth Vader. Boss 19:36, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) Bild Es endet immer auf jpg.Aber es geht trotzdem nicht.Kannst du das erklären? Boss 20:04, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Eigentlich sollten Diskussionen da forgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen haben, aber ich weis jetzt selber nicht mehr genau, wo das war und hab keine Lust zu suchen: Entweder ist das Bild auf deinem Computer im falschen Format oder du versuchst es im falschen Format hochzuladen. Achte eifach darauf, dass du eine als .jpg gespeicherte Datei hast und als .jpg hochlädst, dann müsste es funktionieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:36, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) Physik Ich weiß hat nichts mit SW zu tun aber könntest du mir mal kurz helfen? Schaufenster=__ -------------------- ______________--------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- - - - - Kiosk A Auto XB X - - A behaubtet gesehen(In derschaufensterscheibe)zu haben wie sich B an seinem Auto zu schafen gemacht hat. Ist das optisch möglich - - Die __________ soltte noch ----------------------- nach rechts --Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:51, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Aus der Skizze wird mir nicht ganz klar, wo sich genau ein optisches Hinderniss befindet und ob hier alles maßstabs- und winkelgetreu ist. Um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können, müsste man eine gerade Linie an A zum Fenster ziehen können und von dem Punkt, an dem die Linies das Fenster schneidet eine Linie zu B, die den selben Winkel zu Fenster Bildet und das Kiosk nicht schneitet. Ob man dann auch etwas erkennen kann, hängt von der Beleuchtung, der Art das Glases (entspiegelt?) und dem Winkel ab, ich würde das ganze einfach mal bei ähnlicher Beleuchtung nachstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:49, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) Neue-Sith Kriege Lieber Admiral, mich würde interessiern warum du mein Edit bzw. den Anfang von Dem Artikel die Neuen Stih-Kriege gelöscht hast ??? Darth Revan 912 15:14, 14. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Wie immer habe ich nichts gelöscht, sondern nur einen Löschantrag gestellt, gelöscht hat Benutzer:Yoda41. Der Grund, warum ich den Löschantrag gestellt habe, war, dass der Artikel in dem Zustand einfach viel zu kurz war. Du kannst den Artikel gerne in ausführlicher Form neu einstellen, aber Einzeiler werden in der Jedipedia nicht mehr akzeptiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:18, 14. Mär. 2009 (CET) Artikel: Techno Union Krieger Hallo Admiral, es gibt da ein kleines Problem bezüglich den Quellen. Die Informationen über die TU Krieger hab ich von erster hand, nähmlich aus einem Booster der The Clone Wars Serie. Diese ist aber, da die Edition recht neu ist, noch nicht in der Datenbank eingetragen (http://www.wizards.com/swminis/swminis_db.asp). Die info bezüglich ihrer Waffen entnahm ich der Truppenkarte, die in der Datenbank aber ebenfalls nicht eingetragen ist. Wie genau soll ich nun vorgehen damit der Artikel nicht gelöscht wird? MFG IG-86 16:29, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) Habe deine änderungen gerade gesehen, vielen Dank Admiral! Gruss IG-86 16:47, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :(Nach BK) Wenn die Seite von Wizards also nicht direkt als Quelle verwendet wird, muss die auch nicht angegeben werden, es reicht daher anzugeben, dass es sich um die Techno Union Warrior Miniatur handelt. (Evt. wäre es zusätzlich noch sinnvoll, ein Bild davon hochzuladen und in den Artikel einzubinden.) Ich habe das UV jetzt wieder entfernt und denke auch, dass der Artikel behalten werden kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) Nochmals Danke! Und wegen dem Bild; dies wird noch folgen, auf der Truppenkarte ist der TU abgebildet habe aber momentan keinen Scanner. Ich könnte auch ein Bild von der Miniatur reinsetzen, finde aber die Zeichnung origineller. Gruss IG-86 16:54, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) Drunost Hallo Ackbar, ich bin wie bereits gesagt neu und habe mich entschlossen meinen ersten Artikel über Drunost zu schreiben. Meine Frage ist nun, ob man das Consolidated Shipping Frachtzentrum als Hauptstadt sehen kann und ob jetzt Consolidated Shipping auch die Regierung des Planeten darstellt oder doch das Imperium. Ich hatte gehofft von dir als erfahrenem Benutzer vielleicht ein Paar Tips zu bekommen, da ich als "Neuer" da leicht überfragt bin. :Das ist jetzt schon fast ein Jahr her, dass ich Treueschwur gelesen habe, desshalb kann ich das nicht mehr so genau sagen. Wenn jm. anders genaueres weiß, kann er gerne hier bescheid geben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) *Es ist zwar nicht exakt gesagt, jedoch denke ich, dass man davon ausgehen kann (es sei denn, ich hab was überlesen). Dies denke ich wegen folgendem Zitat: sowie der Tatsache, dass im Shelsha-Sektor nur eine geringe imperiale Präsenz war und es z.B. nur einen Sternenzerstörer dort gab (Seite 156). Ich kann es zwar nicht 100%-ig garantieren, aber ich denke man kann Consolidated Shipping dort als Regierung angeben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:20, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) Deine Benutzerseite Ich würd sie wieder wie früher machen Sieht doof aus! JunoDiskussion' 16:48, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Der Scrollbalken wurde langsamm doch etwas zu lang... Ich müsste es nur irgendwie hinbekommen, dass sie Scrollboxen immer die gesammt Breite links von der Infobox einnehmen, unabhänig von der Bildschirmbreite. Weis irgendwer, wie das geht. Gru Admiral Ackbar 16:54, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) Bild Was hast du mit meinem Bild auf meiner Benutzerseite gemacht? Gruß Joni 15:06, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, da keine Lizenzangabe und keine ausreichende Quellenangabe vorlag. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:17, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Dankeschön Danke das du mir hilfst, aber welche Seiten soll ich verändern? Und können wir das nicht so schreiben Vandale198, weil er viele schlimme Sachen gemacht hat. Und ich nicht mit ihm verwechselt werden will. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:43, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die Seiten, die zu korrigieren sind, lassen sich ganz einfach anhand der Beiträge von Vandale198 rausfinden, und wenn dir Vandale198 lieber ist, mach ich halt so. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:46, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:48, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Danke Vielen Dank für die liebe Begrüßung! :) Admiral Iblis 11:42, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Kein Problem. (Neue Kommentare bitte immer unten.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:51, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) Danke Schön Danke für die freundliche begrüßung. Entschuldigung das ich erst jetz zurück schreibe vieleicht treffen wir uns im Chat. Möge die macht mit dir sein.Bild:Kekse.jpg Yoda Alpha 16:16, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Wie gehts ich hoffe gut. Deine Seite ist echt toll.Nochmal danke für die Einladung ich hoff du schreibts balt zurück. Schöne Osterferien möge die Macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 16:27, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ein Überschrift reicht. Im JP-Chat bin ich normalerweise nicht zugegen, wenn es aber etwas konkretes zu besprechen gibt, kann ich gerne mal vorbeischaun. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:48, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Chat Hi Admiral du hast geschrieben das wir im Chat reden können wenn du morgen also dem 29.3.09 von ungefähr 9:30 bis 10:00 im Chat hoffentlich konnen wir dann mal Chaten. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 15:43, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :So früh am Morgen? Da schlaf ich entweder noch oder bin am frühstücken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:48, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Kuck mal gschwind in dein email bitte. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:34, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::Da war ich wohl zu spät...Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:50, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hast du grade mal ein paar Minuten Zeit, um in den Channel zu kommen? 16:37, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Bin drin. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:42, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Geonosianisch Ich habe eine Quelle ergänzt,dort steht es,geht es jetzt nicht mehr zur Löschung?GrußCommander Fox 16:37, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die zwiete Quelle habe ich nicht, wenn alles belegt ist, kann der LA wieder raus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:38, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ok dann belege es.Gruß Commander Fox 16:39, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Herzlichen Glückwunsch... ... zum neuen Posten! Auch dir wünsche ich alles Gute. Herzlich Willkommen im Admin-Team! 23:40, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Vielen Dank. Ich werde meine neuen Rechte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen einsetzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:48, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::Auch von mir alles Gute, Kollege... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:50, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::Auch von mir alles gute! May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:34, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Seeeeeeeervus ^^ Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung und viel Erfolg in deiner Zeit als Administrator. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich gratuliere auch ganz herzlich und wünsche viel Erfolg. Gruß, Anakin 15:42, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::Eine gute Wahl, dass sie dich zum Admin gemacht haben. Glückwunsch daher auch von mir. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:05, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:42, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das sind in letzter Zeit ja mal Neuigkeiten, erst die Con und dann neue Admins^^ Aber natürlich auch von meiner Seite viele Glückwünsche zum Adminposten und viel GlückBild:--).gif Mögest du diesen Posten mit Leib und Seele ausfüllen (was ich schon wieder rede^^) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 17:42, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Auch ich beglückwünsche dich zu deiner neuen, verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe als Administrator der Jedipedia. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:52, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Von mir auch alles Gute und viel Erfolg bei der aministratorischen Herrschaft^^ Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 09:08, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Ich gratuliere dir ebenfalls zu deiner Ernennung zum Admin – und Pandora natürlich auch, wenn er das liest Bild:--).gif. Ich bin sicher, dass es eine gute Wahl ist und der Jedipedia nur Vorteile bringen wird. Viele Grüße und viel Erfolg – 'Andro' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | [[Benutzer:Andro/Artikel|''Artikel]] 18:26, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Ära hi admiral, danke für deine Ergänzungen^^ ich war echt zu blöd daran zu denken xD...kannst du mir bitte nur verraten, was bei der vorlage:Person mit rasse und spezies gemeint ist...iunterschied und so? Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 11:09, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Rasse ist dafür gedacht, wenn die Person einer Unterspezies angehört, z.B. ist Jaraels Spezies Arkanier, ihre Rasse aber Abkömmlinge, da das eine Unterspezies der Arkanier ist. In den meiten Fällen läasst sich eine Person aber keiner Rasse zuordnen, wesshalb die Zeile meisens leer bleibt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:16, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Hi, falls du mich überhaupt kennst Hi, ich wollt mich mal zurückmelden. Ich wiederhole im Moment die alte Zeit und muss deswegen auch mal hier vorbeischauen. --The Collector Audienz 12:38, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Willkommen zurück, nach fast einem Jahr der Abwesenheit. Schön mal wieder von dir zu höhren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:40, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ey was meinst du was du bei meiner sperrung geschriebn hast.ich war nur nicht online sonst nichts.und ich schreib sowas nicht mehr .ok? lg LucasSkywalker97 19:50, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Beschwerde Ich habe im Artikel z.B. Malevolence das Jahr für die erste Sichtung und zerstört Angaben gegeben, die du gelöscht hast. Was ist mit der Resolute? Da steht erste Sichtung 22 VSY. Aber spielt der Film Clone Wars im Jahr 22 VSY und die Serie auch? Boss 23:07, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Welchen Edit genau meinst du? Vermutlich habe ich das entfernt, bevor die Zeitliche Einordnung der Folgen offiziell war. (Und so weit ich weis, ist momentan auch nur für die Folgen 1-7 sowie für Der Unsichtbare Feind das Jahr bestätigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:50, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach, jetzt sehe ich erst, dass du diese Bearbeitung meinst, die war aber nicht von mir. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:59, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Oh. wusste ich nicht, obwohl ich bei Versionen geguckt habe. Boss 12:26, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du eine Quelle für diese Datumsangabe angibst, dann kannst du sie auch einfügen, aber ohne Quelle soll man nicht einfach etwas in eine Infobox eintragen oder anderweitig etwas am Artikel ergänzen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:29, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Mission auf Mustafar Warum hast du den Artikel Mission auf Mustafar gelösscht? :Weil er zu kurz war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:43, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so, aber wäre es nicht besser, ihn zu verlängern?--Lukas R. 16:29, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) kontra Hi Admiral Ackbar, sorry, dass wusste ich nict! Dnke, dass du es richtig für mich gemacht hast! Liebe Grüße, --Darth Hate 22:03, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) The Clone Wars spielt 22 VSY Hi Admiral Ackbar Woher weist du denn das The Clone Wars 22 VSY spielt? http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Ahsoka_Tano&diff=next&oldid=378201 May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:53, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das hatte C3PO in Diskussion:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)#Timeline behauptet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:37, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Artikel Hi, ich hab gerade meinen ersten Artikel zur Garde der Galaktischen Allianz geschrieben, könntest du dir den mal angucken? würde mich total freuen, da ich noch keine große erfahrung damit habe. Gruß Comenor 19:35, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nicht schlecht für den Anfang, aber da muss noch so Einiges verbessert werden! Ackbar, eigentlich ist das Deine Disku und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du das machst. Bild:--).gif JunoDiskussion 19:37, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Bin ich dabei:) ich hab noch einen anderen Nutzer ( Urai) um Tipps und Hilfe gebeten, du brauchst dich also nicht auch noch mit meinem Artikel rumschlagen, auch wenn ich mich natürlich über jeden tipp freue. Gruß Comenor 20:41, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::xD Das wird er aber wie ich ihn kenne. JunoDiskussion 14:22, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schöpfungshöhe Was ist Schöpfungshöhe?--Luke Skywalker II 21:58, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Schöpfungshöhe ist, wenn ein Bild genug eigenständiges enthällt, um als Geistiges Eigentum zu zählen. Bei Smilies ist dies nicht der Fall, wesshalb diese PD sind, bei dem Kit-Fisto-Bild aber schon. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:00, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ach so, ich wollte nämlich ein Kit Fisto Smiley machen, da 25 meinte, er wolle einen haben und vor seine Signatur sezen. Nur, er weiß nicht wie das geht. deshalb habe ich es versucht. Hat wohl nicht geklapt.Luke Skywalker II 22:07, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Bilder sollen sowieso nicht in Signaturen, weil dann erstens bei dem Bild jede Disku, in der signiert wurde, als Verwendung angezweigt wird und zweitens die Ladezeiten der Diskus unnötig erhöht werden. (Gerade bei vielen Bildern und langammen Modems.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:09, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Aha, aber könnte man Smileys als Benuzer machen bei Paint oder so, oder können das nur Admins?--Luke Skywalker II 22:12, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Natürlich kannst du selber Smilies machen, wenn du dabei keine Uhrheberrechte verletzt (Also nicht einfach nur ein anderes Bild verkleinern). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:14, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok, und wie geht das?Luke Skywalker II 22:15, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Einfach selber etwas zeichnen, was klein genug für einen Smilie ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:16, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Bei Paint oder auf Papier mit Stift, Fotografiren und hochladn?Luke Skywalker II 22:18, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wie du willst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:20, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Danke, ich versuch, mein Bestes zu geben. Na ja, ich frage lieber 25. Luke Skywalker II 22:23, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Entschuldigung Ich wollte nur sagen das ich es verbessern nicht verschlechtern wollte . Kannst du mir sagen was daran schlecht war , damit ich es besser machen kann.Corran' 20:01, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) danke danke für die vielen tipps und unterstützung möge die macht mit dir seinCorran' 21:32, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Beschwerde ich wollte mich über das verhalten von arc neyo beschweren (indierekte beleidigung eines benutzermitgliedes Delta_38 - nähres im jpchat falls wir uns dort nich treffen können sag mir bescheid ; spam auf der seite commander fox.) sag mir bitte bescheid möge die Macht mit dir sein Corran' 17:52, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das hier sollte fürs erste Ausreichend sein. Wenn er weiter Fehlverhalten zeigt, kann über weitere Schritte nachgedacht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:22, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Löschen eines artikels Lieber Admiral, es würde mich interessieren warum du meinen artikel "Mandalorianische Trinklieder" gelöscht hast. auserdem würde ich gerne wissen, wie man ein UNDER CONSTRUCTION schild an den kopf eiees artikels setzt Gruß Darth Revan 912 19:44, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) :UC kann man mit der Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION einfügen. Zu dem Artikel: Auszug aus dem Löschlogbuch (was auch angezeigt wird, wenn man den Artikel neu erstellen will): ''"12. Mai 2009, 21:15:18 Admiral Ackbar (Diskussion | Beiträge | sperren) hat „Mandalorianische Trinklieder“ gelöscht ‎ (Alter Inhalt: ' :Star-Wars.com ist zwar eine offizielle Quelle, aber verdammt groß. Daher muss immer der genaue Link angegenben werden, wo die verwendeten Infos stehen, beispielsweise unter verwendung der Vorlage:Datenbank. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:27, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Achso, okay, dann schau ich nochmal nach. Ciao Without Aayla, without me! 12:28, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Hi Admiral, man kann dann, wenn man s begründet, docjh auch eigentlich individuelle waffen behalten und eben "NICHT" in den hauptartikel packen, oder? Ich weiß es nicht kläre mich auf. Ani hatmir gesagt, dass spezille waffen, zum beispiel ein persönliches lichtschwert etc. in den Hauütartiekl der Person muss...siehe auch den gelöschten beitrag Chewbaccas Bogenspanner.--Darth Hate 19:38, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST)